Hell or High Water (SYOC)
by HalfwayToToday
Summary: Welcome to Camp Knot. Temporary home of new demigods while Camp Half-Blood is being 'redecorated' (which is completely not Notus' fault, for future reference). It's all fun and games, until the camp starts eating itself and people start falling into the sky . Well, who said looking after a bunch of underage demigods would be easy. (SYOC : Accepting OCs)


Notus was nervous. In fact, Notus was so nervous that he was considering how easy it might possibly be to fade in under a minute. And fading was some serious business.

In hindsight agitating the dragon maybe wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. It certainly wasn't the worst but it was pretty damn awful. But pardon him for thinking that Chiron had trained his demigods well enough to be able to take a tin dragon out between a hundred of them. To be fair they had in the end, but not before it'd burnt the whole camp to smithereens. And now _he _was being held responsible. _Him! _Notus didn't see how that was fair at all.

"Lord Zeus will see you now," the secretary boomed, snapping Notus out of his internal rant. He looked up sharply.

There they were. Right in front of him. The big golden doors to Zeus' throne room. Never before had they looked so daunting (actually he'd never really seen them before, but that was a minor technicality).

He slowly rose from the waiting chair and inched his way closer and closer to his certain doom. He'd hoped that the first time he saw Zeus' throne room it would be to congratulate him on how well he'd done at his job and to tell him that he was in line for a raise. Sadly that wasn't the case. His eyes quickly flicked over to the secretary, who gave him a predatory grin and said, "Have fun, I hear he's in a bad mood today."

And so, with all the dread of a teenager sneaking in late and finding their parents waiting up for them, he pushed open the door.

Notus really would have found the throne room quite pretty if it wasn't for the furiously ugly face of Zeus that snapped around to greet him as soon as he opened the door. He just about managed to keep hold of a girly scream that threatened to break loose at the sight of Zeus' horrendously bushy eyebrows. Someone really should teach that man how to pluck those.

There was a few moments of silence where in Zeus glared viciously at him and Notus struggled in vain to look somewhat confident. The air seemed to spark with electricity every so often and Notus could already feel his skin prickling. Yeah, he definitely wasn't getting a raise.

"You're getting a raise," Zeus said in an unusually calm voice with a slight half smile.

Notus let out some unusually high pitched laughter and stuffed his hands in and out of his pockets. He did not like this one bit. A raise, seriously? That was the last thing he'd expected, which meant that this would be anything but what it appeared to be. He really did not want to be the God of pigs and animal waste. This was not good. _Really _not good. Zeus' calm voice was not good. Zeus being nice was not good. Not good at all. Abort. Abort. Abort.

Notus decided to play it cool. " A raise, huh?" he replied, hand on hip and smirking. "What sort of raise ya' talking about?"

Judging by Zeus' face 'playing it cool' was certainly not the right thing to have done.

Zeus stroked his silver beard thoughtfully. "Well, Hera had convinced me to go easy on you. But now..." Notus squirmed. "Not so much.

"Your _raise _will involve looking after the demigods at Camp Half-Blood while-"

"But that's Dionysus' job, not mine," Notus interrupted, protesting. He couldn't just revoke Dionysus' punishment like that. It wasn't fair. "I'm terrible with children, I'd rather eat them that look after them. I'll probably just end up killing them all. You don't want that, do you? Just, I don't know send me into exile or something. Anything. I mean, Dionysus loves his job and..." Notus rambled, words spurting out of his mouth at the speed of the wind.

Zeus rolled his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh. "Enough Notus!"

He quickly shut up and hunched his shoulders, staring at the ground. This was still not fair in the slightest.

Zeus shook his head softly, rubbing at his temples. "As I was saying, _Notus, _you will be in charge of all the new campers at Camp Half-Blood while it's getting..." He searched for a word and Notus winced. "_Redecorated_. So to speak. The Olympians and I have discussed in full the extent of your punishment. Dionysus was particularly eager in making you the Camp Leader... But Athena disagreed, you shall run your own camp for how ever long it takes the Camp to be rebuilt. Taking in all the new campers as and when they come."

"But-"

"The more you protest the longer your sentence will be," Zeus sung in an unnaturally cheery voice. Notus suspected that he'd been accepting therapy from Aphrodite again. "Now leave."

Notus sulked out.

From then on Notus decided that he wouldn't have anything more to do with candyfloss, fireworks or pink bows. They had bad consequences.

* * *

**So, hi everyone and welcome to Hell or High Water. I'm sure this is going to be a bunch of fun. This is going to be mostly lighthearted, until it's not... muhahahaha. **

**So, this is a little bit of an experiment so bear with me. I thought I'd go for something against the usual quest routine so it may be a little different. **

**Well, the plot is in the summary, I don't want to reveal all my plot details to you (yes there is a plot outline) so I'm going to keep it mostly under the wraps for the moment. **

**Anyway, SUBMIT THROUGH PM ON MY PROFILE. **

**Thank you. :D**


End file.
